1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to improvements in portable environmental barriers, and more particularly to a portable screen that can be easily carried by a user in a compact configuration. Portable screen barriers are particularly useful in outdoor environments to provide protection from blowing dirt, sand, and other debris. When used as a wind barrier, these devices are especially useful in beach environments, where wind blown sand and other debris may be a nuisance. Alternative uses for the portable environmental barrier of the present invention include a child or pet restraint enclosure, a privacy barrier, and a temporary equipment and personal effect storage site.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of portable screen apparatusses in various environments is known in the prior art. In an outdoor environment, the use of environmental screens is desirable to prevent wind-blown dirt, sand, and other debris from contacting the user thereof or otherwise being deposited on or near the user. Additionally, environmental screens may desirably provide a degree of privacy to a user or group of users. Prior art environmental screens may be large fixed screens typically in the form of walls or fences. While such fixed screens are effective in providing protection against the wind and blowing objects, they are of course expensive, stationary structures which are impossible to transport. As a result, for those who find themselves outdoors on windy days either move to the shelter of a fixed wind fence or else suffer the discomfort and inconvenience of wind and blowing dirt and sand.